1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an inverted pendulum type vehicle that is configured to be capable of moving in all directions on a floor surface.
2. Description of Background Art
In a traveling device in which inversion control is executed by drive control of a wheel, a technology for making a user select the control mode has been proposed JP-A No. 2010-167807
However, according to the technology, as a configuration for making a user select the control mode of a vehicle, it is necessary to arrange a switch separately.